Katekyo Hitman Reborn: Rebirth of Phoenix
by silvermoon95
Summary: 7 jovenes murieron, y renacieron en el mundo de KHR, ellos encontraran amor, amistad y una verdadera familia en nuestra querida X GEN. pero un personaje del pasado quiere recuperar lo que el cree que es suyo, 7 jovenes, 1 alma, varios poderes, una mision personal para que los muertos descancen paz... Sayumi y sus amigos mucha suerte!
1. Chapter 1

¡Declaimer: KHR! y sus perspnajes no me pertenecen, solo los OC me pertenecen

-Hablar-

"Pensamientos y hablar telepaticamente".

 **-Italiano.**

 **Capítulo 1:** _**Muerte,**_ __ _ **renacer,**_ __ _ **y**_ __ _ **al**_ __ _ **mundo**_ __ _ **de**_ __ _ **KHR!**_

Mi padre me decía que la vida era dura y que siempre te ponía obstáculos para probarte, eso era verdad mi vida era así, pero que la muerte era simple, que te recibía con los brazos abiertos y era indolora... bueno estamos en desacuerdo, ¿por qué? dicen, bueno yo les respondo con gusto.

Yo morí, y no como en la forma que me dijo mi papá... fui atropellada por un idiota con exceso de velocidad, no porque yo había sido imprudente al cruzar la calle, sino porque me empujaron mis matones pensando que era divertido... una linda forma de morir... y ¡no había dado mi primer beso o... enamorarme... ni siquiera tenía 17! Oh! Pero que descortés de mi parte, no me he presentado como es debido.

Mi nombre era _**Elena De Los Santos**_ , (para mi gusto, mi apellido era horrible), tenía 16 años, mi pelo era de un negro profundo como el cielo nocturno, ojos de color chocolate cálido, piel blanca, no era bajita ni alta, de estatura promedio, yo tenía un hermano mayor, Jack, a quien amaba tanto, papá Renato y mamá Mary, ella... no me quería por decirlo menos... Jack era el que me cuidaba y la persona a la que yo más amaba.

A mis tiernos 5 años (mi era hermano de 9 años), mis padres se divorciaron... yo me quede con mamá, jamás supe el porqué, Jack se fue con papá, a veces yo me quedaba por un tiempo con ellos y Jack con nosotras solo fue por un par de meses, él dijo que no quería ir mas donde mamá, ustedes me preguntan ¿porque ellos se divorciaron?, pues yo respondo con toda sinceridad... no sé, oigan no se quejen ni siquiera sé porque mamá me odiaba.

Bueno, en esos tiempos fueron muy duros, y para remediarlo me sumergía en la lectura, (era un niña muy curiosa y los libros me proporcionaban una variedad de cosas que aprender) en las cosas del hogar (tuve que aprender a valerme por mi misma, mamá no hacía nada por mí, era mejor que todo estuviera en orden, así no se enojaba tanto, solo me ignoraba) y por supuesto, con los años me llevaron al manga y el anime.

Jack fue el que mostro ese mundo, y se lo agradezco un mucho,... pero (siempre hay un pero) esa fue una de las causas de mi bulling...Yo siempre fui molestada por mis compañeros de clases porque era inteligente y… algunas decían que bonita (nunca me lo creí) los chicos me molestaban, nunca fue nada grave, sin embargo, no les preste la suficiente atención por estar metida en el anime (vamos los personajes era geniales), y bueno, empezaron a agravarse más, mi hermano y padre estaban preocupados por mí (papá no mucho y aunque me quería estaba ocupado con su trabajo como cirujano, apenas si se la pasaba en casa, gracias a Dios que Jack es un joven inteligente y responsable y sabia valerse por su cuenta, como yo) , pero yo siempre les decía que estaba bien y que no pasaba nada.

Pasaron los años Jack siempre a mi lado, incluso con 20 años y novia siempre decía que yo era la persona más importante para él... y él para mí.

Bueno ahora que me conocen les voy a contar lo que paso... ese día. Estaba leyendo mi manga favorito Katekyo Hitman Reborn, en eso mi hermano me llama para que nos juntáramos en el parque, dijo que tenía que decirme algo muy importante. Salí de la casa rápidamente (mamá no estaba en casa para mi gran alivio) al caminar de forma tranquila por la acera vi a mi grupo de matones que tenía en la escuela, mi suerte era horrible porque ellos también me vieron y empezaron a perseguirme, yo corrí tan rápido como me era posible, les juro trate de evitarles para que Jack no los viera, al tratar de cruzar la calle me agarraron de mi chaqueta, empezaron a burlarse de mí en eso una auto que iba a toda velocidad, al otro lado Jack y su novia Melanie se acercaban rápidamente con caras de preocupación e ira (adivinen de quien), luego un empujón y todo se volvió confuso, luego dolor, y una voz lejana llamándome.

-...ena! Elena! Responde! Ayuda!- la cara de Jack era borrosa, su pelo rojo entro en mi campo de visión- Mel llama a una ambulancia rápido! Elena mírame

-Jack... Mel... -sentía gotas cayendo a mi cara ¿Jack estas llorando? No llores , no debes llorar

-Elena cariño resiste ya viene la ambulancia, Jack...- siguió hablando aunque yo no la escuchaba, estaba tratando de alcanzar el rostro de mi hermano aunque me dolía el solo respirar

-Jack... Mel...p-p-promet-tanme- por fin toque su rostro

-Si Lena lo que sea pero no te mueras!- su voz sonaba algo desesperada

Oí sollozos a su lado- Sean *cof cof* f-f-feli-ces- la sangre salía de mi boca- Jack t-te quiero.

-Y yo igual, mi Lena

-p-pro...me

-si si te lo prometo cierto Mel

-Sssssi- más sollozos

-G-grac-ias- y la oscuridad me consumió.

Y ahora estoy en un lugar frio y oscuro, flotando, mirando a mi alrededor. Tenía mucho miedo así que puse mis piernas en mi pecho y la cabeza entre ellas.

-Eh? Ne tu eres Elena De Los Santos- levante mi cabeza de forma brusca.

Delante de mi habían dos persona, una linda joven de no más de 18, pelo hasta la cintura con unos pocos risos de color rubio y de unos expresivos ojos verde brillante, un piel tan pálida, menuda como una muñeca de porcelana vestida con solo un vestido hasta las rodillas simple y estaba descalza, a su lado un joven de unos 23 de pelo hasta la barbilla de un fuerte color negro como sus ojos que eran aburridos pero con una pequeña chispa de arrepentimiento, su vestimenta era solo ropa negra camisa y pantalones rectos para ser precisa, su brazo derecho estaba rodeando de forma posesiva la cintura de la niña él era como dos cabezas más de altura.

-hum- yo solo asentía de forma automática, "¿quiénes son?".

-Kyaa! Eres tan linda- llego al frente mío en un parpadeo- hola mi nombre es Rena y esa estatua de ahi es Morte, lamentamos tu muerte y- fue cortada por él

-Rena la estas asustando

-Oh! Lo siento mucho

-hum ¿dónde estoy?- les pregunto confundida.

Morte se acercó a nosotras y me sonrió de manera suave- estas en el vacío, limbo como quieras nosotros le decimos _**Zona Cero**_ _,_ hep no interrumpas, - levanto una mano justo cuando iba a preguntar porque me encontraba en este lugar tan lúgubre- te trajimos aquí por las siguientes razones, primero tu no estabas destinada a morir ese día, si no que en cincuenta años más, lo otro es que-

-Queremos darte una segunda oportunidad! Note parece genial!- ella estaba saltando de felicidad.- además de que tenemos un acuerdo que cumplir- eso lo dijo en un susurro que casi no escuche, pero tengo muy buena audición.

Yo estaba en shock

-Claro que solo podemos hacerlo si tú quieres.

-yo... yo- pensé "realmente quiero?"- si... si quiero!

Ambos sonrieron felices- Oh antes de que se me olvide ya hubieron otros antes y que son enviados al mundo que tú- ella dijo- además tus poderes serán un regalo nuestro! y otros más que te serán heredados de _**ella.**_ Oh! Antes de que se me olvide, encuentra a todos tus otros compañeros, jijijiji los sabrás en cuanto los veas.

-Qué?! Pero yo-

-Oh ya verás te va encantar- dijo ella felizmente ignorándome, a su lado él suspiro pero tenía un brillo suave en sus ojos al verla- ya es hora que te vayas bye bye!

Iba a seguir pero una fuerza me sujeto y me llevo a abajo, poco a poco empecé a ver una luz pero con un dolor en mi pierna, tan fuerte que sin querer empecé a llorar

-Wua wua!

-Es una niña- le escuche a alguien decir. No recuerdo lo que paso después porque caí dormida.

Desperté por unas voces sobre mi cabeza, y alguien acunándome... esperen ¡qué!

-Mira es hermosa- esa era un mujer en voz baja.

-Igual que su madre- un hombre joven, poco a poco comencé a abrir mis ojos- oh mira está despertando

-Déjame ver- cuando ya había enfocado mi vista pude ver a... santo anime Sawada Nana, entonces el hombre era, volteé mirándolos con sorpresa Sawada Iemitsu. Oh mi Dios, eso significa...

-Ven Tsu-kun conoce a tu nueva hermana- una pequeña mata de pelo castaño entro en mi mira, luego unos lindos ojo caramelos como los de Nana, grandes e inocentes que me miraban fijamente y las mejillas sonrosadas, el tendría como unos 4-5 años.

Empecé a hacer pequeños ruidos de felicidad y tratando de alcanzar con mis pequeñas manos a mi nuevo hermano, o Rena te amo, soy la hermana del único Sawada Tsunayoshi, el futuro Vongola Decimo!.

-Mira Tsu-kun quiere que la sostengas- él tímidamente asintió, sonriendo y alzando sus bracitos para tomarme, Ie- perdón papá me paso a Tsuna con mucho cuidado, Tsuna estaba sentado con mamá en la cama así los tres me veían

-Es muy linda no pequeño atún

-hunm- sonrió feliz- konichiwa soy Tsuna y yo soy tú ni-chan- kyyaaa modo fan, lo decía taaaannn kawai

-Kyyyaaa mi amor donde hay una cámara!- mamá estaba muy emocionada

-oka-san como se llama mi hermana?- lo dijo mientras yo tocaba su carita.

Silencio...

-Bueno...- decía papá nervioso, oooooooo, tsk tsk no habían pensado en un nombre para su nuevo bebé, y yo que pensaba que ellos, sobretodo ellos habrían estado pensando un millón de nombres para un nuevo bebé

-Por qué Tsu-kun no le pone un nombre?- vaya de la que se escaparon.

Tsuna me miraba muy concentrado, en una escuche varios click de cámara pero no le preste atención, segundos después él sonrió- Sayumi!- dijo muy feliz- su nombre será Sayumi!

-"Mi princesita" perfecto para nuestro pequeño ángel, mi pequeño atún eligió un hermoso nombre!- vaya ... es muy... entusiasta

Bostezo, bueno demasiado por un día y estoy agotada, empecé a parpadear y sentí unos dedos en mi mejilla, no eran los de mamá o papá, eran los de Tsuna... los agarre para que no se fuera ese calor, más click de cámaras.

-Tsu-kun es mejor que dejes a Sayu-chan..

-Hm- sentí algo cálido en mi frente pero se fue muy rápido para mi gusto- Sayu-chan, Tsu-kun te va a cuidar y querer mucho siempre, te voy a proteger, siempre.- con este susurro me quede profundamente dormida.

 _Tsuna yo también te voy a proteger, o Dios me alegra a ver dicho que "si"... y ahora estoy en KHR! Voy a disfrutar al máximo mi nueva vida... esperen... voy a conocer al gran_ _ **Hibari Kyoya!.**_ _Oh my God!._

 _ **To be continue...^**_


	2. Chapter 2

Declaimer: KHR! y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo los OC me pertenecen

-Hablar-

"Pensamientos y hablar telepáticamente".

 **-Italiano**

 _ **Capítulo 2:**_ _**Días, semanas, meses y yo como un bebé...**_

Han pasado los meses, Iemitsu estuvo con nosotros durante 2 meses y luego se fue a Italia, no que decir, me enoje, no, me puse furiosa!, mamá estaba muy triste pero solo lo aceptaba y ya!. Tsu-nii no entendía muy bien, sin embargo igual estaba triste que se fuera ese hombre. Pero, como sea, ahora tengo 6 meses en los cuales lo único que hago es: comer, dormir, jugar con tsu-nii, que me cambien, no me malinterpreten si suena como si me quejara, es solo que no estoy acostumbrada, siempre que no estaba mi hermano antes, yo hacía todo por mí misma y ahora que hagan las cosas por ti es muyyy incomodo… y también frustrante.

-Sayu-chan! A comer~ - decía mamá mientras me levantaba del suelo donde estaba jugando con Tsu-nii con unos bloques de juguetes- Tsu-kun a merendar.

Me puso en mi silla con papilla de avena, ugh eso es lo malo de ser un bebé... la comida -Sayu-chan di ha- esta es una de las pocos veces que me niego a hacer algo, gire mi cabeza en signo de negacion -Mou! Sayu-chan siempre es lo mismo contigo

-Oka-san, tsu-kun puede alimentar a Sayu-chan?- pregunto Tsu-nii dejando de lado su merienda.

-Mmmm... está bien.

-Unm!- asintiendo muy sonriente, tomando la papilla y la cuchara- Sayu-chan debes comer, di Ah~- "resiste, resiste a esos ojos..."- Sayu-chan por favor- "ugh..." cometí el gran error de mirar esos ojos de perrito

-Mm.. Ah~ *tragar*- no sabe mal... si Tsu-nii me la da.

-Hurra Sayu-chan es buena niña-*sonrojo* -bien otro más

 _CLICK CLICK_

-Ah~ Tsu-kun es un bue hermano mayor, mamá está orgullosa

-Ah~ y yo seguía comiendo, no me gusta, prefiero la papilla de piña,... piña... siempre me acuerdo de Mukuro. Jajaja

 _EN POCOS MINUTOS..._

-Sayu-chan es una niña buena, se comió toda la papilla- ugh! Eso fue tan asqueroso advertencia y consejo mío, jamás coman papilla de avena-Tsu-kun es hora que Sayu-chan tome su siesta

-Hai!- no yo quiero estar despierta!- vamos Sayu-chan- Mamá me entrego a Tsu-nii y él me llevo a espacio en el suelo donde había una manta y almohadas, me puso y me cubrió- Sayu-chan tienes que dormir.- Solo le miré y me puse a reír, si pudieran ver su cara ahora! Están graciosa y tan adorable!- Sayu-chan a dorimir.

-Tsu-kun que sucede?- preguntó mamá desde la cocina.

-Oka-san Sayu-chan no quiere dormir

-Cuéntale un cuento o cántale para que se duerma- mamá seguía en la cocina.

-Ok, mm... ya sé! Una canción de cuna *Cof Cof*-Tsu-nii se aclaraba la garganta, por el rabillo del ojo vi mamá con una cámara filmando y otra sacando fotos.

 _Dango Daikasoku*_

-jJaja!- empecé a aplaudir con mis manos.

-Mou! Sayu-chan tienes que dormir

-Ara Tsu-kun, parece que Sayu-chan quiere oírte más

-uhn- yo solo asentí con la cabeza.

-mm... vale, oka-san canta conmigo

-Hai~- mamá puso la cámara todavia encendida frente a nosotros y empezaron a cantar, yo solo hacia gorgojeos con la canción, pero en un momento me empezó a dar sueño, los parpados me pesaban, luego sé que me quede profundamente dormida.

Bueno ese era uno de esos días normales para mí.

 _Cuatro meses más tarde (yo con 10 meses) más específicos 14 de Octubre (cumpleaños de Tsuna, numero 4)_

-Feliz cumpleaños Tsu-kun- mamá decía con un pequeño pastel en manos

-hun!- los tres estabamos en la sala de estar, Tsu-nii y yo en el suelo jugando.- Arigato Oka-san, Tsu-kun está feliz- con las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojitos brillando "KYAAAAAAAAAAAA KAWAIIII!".

-Tsu-kun pide un deseo- puso el pastel sobre la mesita, Tsuna estaba pensando muy duro hasta que sonrió (en serio es tan adorable que debería ser ilegal) y soplo las 4 velitas-Bravo! - las dos aplaudimos muy fuerte -que pediste Tsu-kun?

-oka-san no te lo puedo decir.

-baba- yo está gateando hacia el- baba- le estaba pidiendo que me cargara

-Arriba Sayu-chan- lo abrace muy fuerte (ósea nada)

-kya! Sayu-chan quiere mucho a su ni-chan- eso es verdad! Ah! Se me olvidaba su regalo

-tsu... tsu- mamá y tsuna se me quedaron mirando- tsu...na, tsuna-, tsu-nii

-tsu-kun debes de estar feliz fuiste la prime palabra de Sayu-chan, en vez de mamá

-Mamá, mamá

-y tú la tercera oka-san

-Tsu-ni, tsu-ni- me apegue a su cuello

-Sayu-chan Daisuki jajaja

-dai-su-ki - yo repetí- tsu-ni

CLICK CLICK

-o-oka-san yamete

-demo están tierno~!

Jejeje y esas fueran mis primera palabras para mi querido hermano….

 _ **To be continue...**_


	3. Chapter 3

Declaimer: KHR! y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo los OC me pertenecen

-Hablar-

"Pensamientos y hablar telepáticamente".

 **-Italiano**

 _ **Capítulo**_ _ **3:**_ __ _ **Angelique**_ __ _ **Di**_ __ _ **Vongola,**_ __ _ **la**_ __ _ **hermana**_ __ _ **menor**_ __ _ **de**_ __ _ **Vongola**_ __ _ **Primo…**_ _ **¡**_ _ **¿QUÉ?!.**_

Hoy es 24 de Diciembre y mamá me puso un vestido blanco, con unos pequeños calcetines del mismo color con impresiones de corazones naranjas en ello, y en mi cabeza un gorro de color naranja suave, antes no me había dado cuenta de mi nueva aparienza pero ahora si, mis ojos (grandes y curiosos) cambiaron a un hermoso color caramelo, mi pelo corto era del color de Tsuna, mi piel era melocotón/blanca como la de los bebes y muy suave al tacto con las mejillas regordetas y sonrojadas, labios de color cereza que tenían una sonrisa al ver a mi lindo hermano.

-Mira mira Sayu-chan- Tsu-nii se puso un gorro rojo de santa, mientras hacía caras raras para hacerme reír, cosa que lograba, yo se lo pedí extendiendo mis manitos- jajajaja toma- sacándome con cuidado el gorro que tenía reemplazándolo con el de santa.

-Jajajaja Tsu-nii miwa miwa- me encanta recibir la atención de mi adorable atún!

Mirando bien a Tsuna se vía tan ilegalmente adorable con ese suéter de cuello de tortuga de color rojo y pantalón café claro, y con ese tierno sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Por cierto hace 4 días fue mi cumpleaños, lo que significa que… (Redoble de tambores)… TENGO 1 AÑO (pose de victoria) ahora puedo decir más palabras y gatear, ooo pero están molesto estar arrastrándose que estoy practicando en secreto a caminar… ¡pero me sigo cayendo! ¡ugh! Hay veces que odio este cuerpo, pero no me malinterpreten me gusta que Tsu-nii me lleve o mamá, pero es tan, dependiente! Tan, tan… herbívora? (gomene Hibari-san por robarme sus palabras). Ok pero sigamos con lo que estamos haciendo ahora!

Hoy éramos los 3, Iemitsu (me niego a decirle papá por voluntad propia) no llamó hoy, ni para mi cumpleaños, menos para el cumpleaños de Tsu-nii.

Ya era la media noche ósea hora de los regalos, mamá nos dio ropa nueva a Tsu-nii y a mí, Tsu-nii me dio un león de peluche blanco que amé a primera vista.

-Tsume-kun, Tsume-kun!- Kya! Están lindo… lo siento me gustan las cosas lindas como Tsuna, Tsume, Hibyrd (no me lo pueden negar), Roll, Nagi y muchos más.

-Sayu-chan! Tsu-kun digan hola a la cámara~- mamá está obsesionada en sacarnos fotos a mí y a Tsuna y sí los 2 estamos juntos es "mejor", Tsu-nii y yo nos miramos y suspiramos al mismo tiempo.

-Hola!- yo solo agite mis manos en forma de saludo.

*Chillido*- tengo los hijos más adorables-

Yo seguía jugando con Tsume-kun hasta que vi a Tsuna jugando con un pequeño robot, pero eso no era lo que me impresiono, no, era porque entre él y yo había una hermosa mujer joven de largos cabellos rubios, preciosos ojos azules como el cielo sin nubes, en ellos se reflejaban ternura al ver a Tsuna y también nostalgia con tristeza ellos, su piel era blanca, tenía puesto un hermoso vestido blanco, en la parte del torso era de diseños de rosas, las mangas eran anchas desde la parte del codo, su espalda esta descubierta, en la parte baja tenía una rosa blanca , el vestido caia de forma elegante, en su cuello una cinta de un suve color naranja y en el centro una piedra de color topacio con un símbolo de… Vongola!.

Ella se gira para verme, sus ojos mostraron sorpresa al ver que yo la miraba directamente a sus ojos

-¿Puedes verme?- yo asentí tenía una voz tan dulce-Oh! Esta es la primera vez que alguien me ve... claro sin que sea por mi consentimiento- se notabe en su vox que estaba feliz.

Me reí en respuesta- Sayu-chan ¿qué pasa?- mamá me preguntó

La hermosa joven sonrio y puso su dedo índice delicadamente sobre sus labios en símbolo de que no dijera nada.

-un un mamá- negué con la cabeza, luego finji un bostezo- domiw domi

-Oh! Bueno vamos- ella me levanto junto con mi lindo Tsume-kun

-A dios Tsu-nii- el me contesto con un tierno bostezo.

Ya lista para ir a la cuna, mamá me dio un beso de las buenas noches y luego se fue supongo que para ir a acostar a mi hermano. Al poco tiempo apareció la joven al lado de mi cuna, mmmmm… ahra que la veo bien, pareciera que tuviera unos 20 años y tiene- no, **es** , una versión mujer de Giotto Vongola! Que yo sepa él era huérfano y su única familia era Secondo!.

-Hola pequeña

-Hola quien ewes?- yo me esforzaba en tratar de pronunciar bien las palabras (nota mental: aprender a modular las palabras) y realmente tenía curiosidad por saber quien era.

-Oh! Mi, que descortés de mi parte- hizo una reverencia (yo me había levantado para ver mejor)- mi nombre es Angelique Di Vongola

Wuao, yo imitando la reverencia, más bien no sé qué hice a ella le salió tan elegante y a mi tan torpe- Sayumi- pum* me caí.

*Chillido*- eres tan adorable, pero- sus ojos se pusieron serios- hay algo que es extraño en ti ¿o me equivoco?.

Sonreí con complicidad- puede sew

-mmm…- extendió su mano derecha para tocar mi frente, cerro sus ojos y en su frente apareció una llama naranja, unos segundos después sentí algo calido en mi frente duró solo unos segundos- ya veo- su llama se extinguió- "así que Rena y Morte te enviaron?"- su boca no se movía.

-"cómo?"

-"podemos hablar telepáticamente para que nadie nos escuche"- respodio con calma y una leve sonrisa- Elena De Los Santos, no, ahora es Sawada Sayumi"

Me quedé sorprendida como lo supo

-"vi toda tu vida"- respondio a mi pensamiento

-"Toda?"- pregumté con incertidumbre no quería que nadie supiese de eso.

-"Asi es pequeña *sonrisa triste* lamento mucho que hayas tenido una infancia tan terrible y una muerte tan joven- pero ella también- je~ (risa seca) yo morí a los 20 años, solo un par de años más que tú.

Silencio "Angelique-san eres ¿pariente de… Vongola Primo?

Otro silencio pero este era algo incómodo, luego sonrió de forma suavemente pero con tristeza- si… yo soy la hermana de Giotto Di Vongola, y tú Sayumi eres mi descendiente y mi sucesora, junto con tus compañeros

…"EH!? QUÉ?! Pe-pe-pero! Yo-yo" yo estaba en shock, ni siquiera sabia que él tenía una hermana

"jejejejeje tú reacción están divertida Sayumi-chan!, pero es verdad solo los miembros de Vongola y sus aliados saben de mi existencia, pero solo el jefe, sus guardianas y miembros de mayor confianza saben de mi relación con él."

*Bostezo* "cuéntame más… quienes son mis compañeros?"

"no es hora de dormir" se puso a acomodarme en la cuna "buenas noches Sayumi-chan"

Ok, esta es una gran sorpresa que no me esperaba, ser la descendiente de Primo es una cosa, pero ser la descendiente de su hermana!, o mejor dicho, que el gran Giotto tenía una hermana, díganme quie no se sorprende?!

P.O.V normal

Mientras Sayumi poco se iba quedando dormida Angelique miraba fijamente la luna "después de todo este tiempo al fin llegó la oportunidad que tanto había esperado… gracias Rena, Morte…"

En otras partes de la ciudad de Namimori y en Italia varios corazones resonaron al uní solo.

6 niños seles concedió una segunda oportunidad, falta que llegue el séptimo para que la aventura de Sayumi comience junto con su hermano y amigos

To be continue…

KYYYYAAAA….. hola soy silver reportándose jijijijiji esta semana voy a comenzar la universidad y no se cuanto tiempo más voy a poder seguir escribiendo, voy a tratar de actualizar nlo máximo posible lo poco que me queda de semana. Espero que les agrade esta historia y este nuevo capitulo

 _ **Cariños**_ _**silvermoo95**_

 _ **Ciao Ciao~**_


	4. Chapter 4

Declaimer: KHR! y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo los OC me pertenecen

-Hablar-

"Pensamientos y hablar telepáticamente".

(N/A)- nota autora, ósea yo

-Italiano

Capitulo 4: Un encuetro destinado entre la nube y los cielos

Angelique-san estuvo conmigo todos los días desde esa noche, ella me contó que a veces salía para ver a mi hermano porque se parecía tanto a Primo. También que su voluntad y espiritu residía en su collar (el que trae siempre) que fue un regalo de Giotto que mando a hacer para ella, siempre estuvo al pendiente de Vongola desde el reinado de Primo, pero toda aquel que se lo ponía ella le daba pesadillas, lastimaba o los volvía locas… (Eso era un poco perturbarte me daban un poco de lastima esas pobres mujeres y algunos hombres que lo intentaron) porque: no tenian sangre Vongola y no consideraba a nadie digna y a la única que le tuvo compasión fue a Ottava pero… no resulto, por lo que Nono le pidió a Iemitsu que lo tuviera guardado diciendo que era muy peligroso (supongo que tambien ayudo a esa decición el que su mujer casi se volvio loca al ponerse el collar, pero el se lo quito rápidamente), y él lo trajo aquí sin que mamá lo notara (creo que ni siquiera sabe que existe y que les apuesto a Tsume-kun, que Iemitsu se olvidó donde lo guardo), aparte de eso no me contó mucho más, además de lo básico. ¿cómo qué bueno…?

1.- Ella es la hermana menor de Giotto-san

2.- Ayudó a la creación de Vongola (claro no sin unas cuantas quejas, súlpicas de que no lo hiciera y un par disgustos de Giotto-san, G, y los demás porque decían que no era el lugar de una dama el estar metida en peleas, etc)

3.- Estuvo comprometida con uno de los guardianes, (tengo a posibles y los más probables candidatos, G, Ugetsu y Alaude, Daemon yo se que estaba con Elena, Nuckle era un sacerdote, y Lampo bueno era posible pero algo me decía que no, sí me lo preguntan creo que sería G… o Alaude … no? (N/A: o mi créanme les tengo una sorpresa para la pareja de Angelique jijijijiji, spoiler!: los futuros compañeros de Sayumi tienen que ver las opciones anteriores, pero todo en relación de Angelique!)

4.- Murió antes de casarse

5.-La asesinaron, un roce de una daga con veneno paralizante y el remate final… una bala directo en el corazón.

Me dio mucha tristeza el escuchar ese tono de ira, desperación en su voz, y en mi interior sentía que algo se rompía… y no sé por qué.

6.- Antes que la ascesinaran discutio con su hermano, y fue la razón por la que no se dio cuenta del ataque

Eso es todo lo que me a contado por el momento y algunas anecdotas graciosas de su vida con los guardianes en la mansión

Al pasar el tiempo Tsuna y yo nos hacíamos más unidos (si es que eso pude ser más posibles) uh! También di mis primeros pasos y adivinen… si! A mi lindo, y tierno atún! Y luego a mamá, eso paso después de año nuevo, ahora camino más libremente *baile mental de la victoria*

-Oka-san Sayu-chan y yo vamos al patio a jugar

-Hai~ pero abríguense bien antes de salir, Tsu-kun cuida de tu hermana!- dijo desde la cocina.

-Hai/hai!

Tsu-nii se puso unos mitones naranjas, un abrigo café encima de un sueter redondo de color verde, junto con sus pantalones cafés claros, su gorro naranja con el número 27 en el lado izquierdo, y sus zapatillas naranjas con franjas de color blanco. Yo traía puesto un vestido de color lavanda muy abrigador, medias blancas con flores de color morado, unas botas beich, tsuna me puso mi abrigo de color beich, unos mitones y gorro lila y una bufanda morada. Luego fuimos al patio que estaba lleno de nieve!

-Nieve!- grito tsuna feliz de la vida

-Yuki* (N/A: significa nieve en japonés)

Tsuna y yo jugamos en la nieve haciendo ángeles, muñecos, guerras de bolas de nieve (cuando las lanzábamos no eran muy fuertes, por Dios yo ni siquiera podia ser capaz de lanzarla más allá 15 centimetros) después volvimos a hacer nuevos muñecos de nieves, con Angelique-san vigilándonos con una sonrisa, sentada en la ventana.

-Achuuu!-

-Tsu-nii entaw fiow- le dije mientras tiraba de su manga

-unh! Vamos Sayu-chan o nos vamos a resfriar- tomados de la mano nos acercamos a la casa.

Sentí que alguien me miraba y volteé hacia la entrada de la casa y vi a un niño unos 2 años mayor que mi hermano de cabellos negros y revoltosos, una piel blanca, y ojos grises como el acero que me miraban fijamente con curiosidad, su cara me resultaba muy familiar… espera ojos grises!

Cuando nos miramos fijamente sentí algo extraño dentro de mí, como algo que se movía en mi interior.

PUM PUM.

Como si algo que estaba durmiendo hubiera despertado… aunque… aún le falta por estar completamente despierto… el niño se sorprendio por haber sido descubierto…

-Sayu-chan? Qué pasa?- Tsu-nii me llamó preocupado porque yo no me movía.

-eh?- aparte la mirada al escuchar que me llamaban- Tsu-nii, miwa- le señale la entrada, pero donde volteé el niño aprovecho de irse.

-Qué cosa Sayu-chan?

-Eh nada…

-Hnn- Tsuna me miro unos segundos no muy convencido- uhn vamos

Y entramos…

P.O.V Normal

Sayumi y Tsuna entraron a la casa Angelique fue a mirar por si acaso.

Salio un poco de la propiedad y no vio a nadie a su derecha, a su izquierda un niño pequeño camina un poco rápido y con un suave sonrojo en sus pálidas mejillas, al verse descubierto por un pequeña hervibora (que le parecio muy tierna y linda) que al ver sus ojos inocentes despertaron algo en él.

Angelique se paralizó, reconoceria esa cara y aura donde sea (bueno eran muy muy similares a cierto nube).

"A-A-Alaude?"

To be continue...

Hola aqui Silver reportandose. Lamento no haber actualizado en mucho tiempo pero aqui les traigo un capitulo (aunque es cortito) me justifico (si claro) la universidad me tiene muy ocupada y la falta de inspiración no ayuda mucho que digamos. Esta semana y la proxima tengo muchas pruebas y voy a estar muerta de cansancio pero hice un tiempito para poner este capitulo (y aprovechar de descansar un poco mi pobre cerebro)

Cariños besos y abrazos se despide

Silverofmoon95

Ciao ciao~~~~


End file.
